


Personal Space

by shutupheather



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Light Angst, Living Together, Multi, Quarantine, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupheather/pseuds/shutupheather
Summary: “We’re also trying to keep from exposing our families,” Chim answered. “And I guess we all thought the best place to stay was with the guy who had the smallest apartment.”ORChim, Hen, and Eddie all quarantine at Buck's loft. Antics ensue.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 72
Kudos: 397
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Hey Roomie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I plan on this being multi-chaptered, so subscribe if you enjoy! Also, feel free to share some headcanons you have about the team living together (you just might inspire a future chapter haha)
> 
> Also quick s/o to @perfectlynervousbeard on tumblr :) Their effort to "bribe" me to start this fic made me laugh out loud!!
> 
> Kudos/Comments area always appreciated ❤️❤️

~Buck POV~

Evan Buckley had an amazing apartment. 

It was a lofted, open space. There was one bedroom, one bathroom, and a simple living room and kitchen. It was everything a young, single man needed in the city of Los Angeles. 

He never once felt crowded or uncomfortable here. It was  _ his  _ space. 

All that changed in a matter of days. 

-

Los Angeles was a growing hotspot for the novel coronavirus. That meant social distancing from others, wearing a mask whenever you go outside, and sanitizing  _ everything _ . The scary part for Buck was that he could be potentially exposed at any time. Life as a first responder was never easy, but during a global pandemic? Now that was a whole nother ball game. 

It was times like these that Buck was glad that he lived alone, he never had to worry about accidentally getting someone sick. Plus, all of the people he would typically hang out with were people he worked with. And when you work in such close quarters, like firefighters did, it feels like you’re in the same household sometimes. 

-

Buck was just starting his first day off that he had in a while, when he heard a knock at the door. The sound caught him off guard, as no one should be here given the… world’s predicament. 

“What ever you're selling, I’m not interested!” Buck shouted from the kitchen. 

The knock sounded again in response. Only this time it didn’t stop, it just kept going like a pesky woodpecker. 

Buck groaned, grabbing a spare mask off the counter, carefully placing it on his face as he trudged towards the door. He opened it as he said, “What is your prob- Chim?!”

Standing in front of him was none other than Chimney Han. Chimney Han, who had just moved in with Maddie, his pregnant girlfriend. Needless to say, seeing him on Buck’s doorstep, suitcase in hand, was a lot to take in. 

He greeted Buck with a shit-eating grin and a simple, “Hey roomie.” And with that, he pushed past Buck, placed his bag on the floor, and made a beeline towards the coffee maker. 

Buck just stood there dumbfounded. Once he managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, he mosied over to where Chim was clearly already making himself at home. 

“Um… care to explain what’s going on?” Buck inquired. 

“Oh, it’s simple really,” Chim started, casually sipping the coffee he poured for himself. “Good coffee by the way, you should get more of that.”

Buck just stared at him, the annoyance beginning to set in, and waited for him to continue.

“You see, Buckaroo, your sister is  _ very _ pregnant right now… and I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself if I were to unknowingly give her and the baby the virus,” he said honestly. “So, I figured that since you crashed at my place before, I’d cash in the favor.”

At least it’s a good reason he’s here, Buck thought. He’s sure that Maddie is probably not the happiest of campers right now, but it’s probably what’s best for the baby. They had to think about more than just themselves now. And to be frank, Buck probably wouldn’t forgive Chim either if anything happened to his sister or his soon-to-be niece or nephew.

Buck sighed, “You are  _ so _ lucky that I invested in a pull-out sofa bed after my leg got crushed.”

Chim chuckled lightly, “Thanks for this by the way. You’re not my favorite Buckley, but definitely in the top two.”

Buck went on to ask how Maddie felt about this situation. Chim filled him in on everything that led up to this point. Apparently, Albert was still with Maddie so at least she wasn’t alone. That put Buck at a slight ease. The two men then got so caught up in their morning coffees and light banter, they almost didn’t hear the faint knock at the door. 

“Were you expecting someone?” Chim asked with a raised brow. 

“I wasn’t even expecting you,” Buck said, casting a skeptical gaze towards the door. When a second knock sounded, he gathered his mask once again and headed to see who it was.

Buck has lived at this apartment for a couple years now, and never has he had so much door traffic in one morning. There was a pandemic currently going on, yet this was the most action his door-knocker has probably ever received in such a short span of time.  _ Who could that be? _

His question was quickly answered when he opened the door to reveal the mystery guest. 

“ _ Hen _ ? What are you doing here?” Buck questioned, genuine surprise clouding his face. 

The woman in front of him looked a bit more disgruntled than the man who stood in her place just a few moments earlier. She had a bag haphazardly slung over her shoulder. And she wasn’t even wearing earrings, which was very unlike Hen. She must have been in a rush to get here. Buck didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

“Hey Buck,” she said dejectedly. “They released the stay-at-home order today. Karen said it was too risky to have me home right now. She said if she got sick, there would be no one to watch the kids and-and… I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“Henrietta, you know you’re always welcome here,” Buck said softly, met with a grateful gaze from Hen. “I just hope you can handle snuggling with Chim at night.”

She looked at him like he just sprouted a second head as she entered the loft, “What?”

“ _ Roomie _ , meet our other roomie, I think you two will get along just fine.”

Hen and Chim just stared at each other, clearly disbelieving that either of them were actually there. The trio began to laugh at the expense of their current situation. They were an unlikely group, but they’d make it work. 

“So like I told Chim, there’s a pull-out sofa bed in the living room that you guys can share,” Buck said, stifling a laugh at the look the pair of friends exchanged in front of him. “Oh,  _ I’m sorry _ , did either of you bring a spare bed with you?”

Hen groaned in response, “Fine.” She turned towards Chim with a pointed finger, “But if you even  _ think _ of snuggling me, you’ll get an elbow straight to the stomach. We clear?”

“Crystal… but if you were wondering, I  _ am _ a good cuddler,” Chim ribbed.

Hen just rolled her eyes playfully. Once the teasing subsided, Buck gave them a quick tour of his  _ small _ apartment, since neither of them spent that much time there. None of that mattered now however, because they would grow to become  _ very _ familiar with these four walls. 

The group made it back to the kitchen area, just in time for Buck’s phone to go off. He was greeted with Eddie’s contact photo, a picture of them and Chris at the park. That little glimpse of a memory made Buck’s heart smile. He couldn’t wait to tell him all about the chaos erupting in his loft that morning. 

He answered the phone with a small laugh and a, “Hey Eddie, oh my god, you’ll never guess what is happening right now!”

“Hey man, before you start… Can I ask you something? It’s kind of urgent…”

Buck grew a bit worried at Eddie’s tone. He knew Eddie to be a man that was very independent. A man who rarely asked for help, even when he knew he needed it. Something must be wrong.

“Yeah, what’s up? You guys okay?” Buck implored. 

“We’re okay, it’s just… I don’t want to inconvenience you or anything, but with the rising number of cases, and Chris being immunocompromised, and me being a first responder, it’s jus-”

“You can stay at my place” Buck said, cutting him off as if offering his space was second nature at his point. “Of course… itf that’s what you’re trying to get at.” He tacked on that last part because of his nerves…  _ Why was he nervous? _

“Only if you’re okay with it… I don’t want to just encroach on your space or anything,” Eddie remarked.

“You’re my best friend Eds, you don’t even have to ask,” Buck reassured him. “And as for it being  _ my space _ … well, you’ll see when you get here.”

Eddie only made a confused hum in response. 

“Doors unlocked, see you in a few,” Buck added before hanging up.d 

It was kind of funny really. How this all happened. Buck loved his co-workers more than life itself, so of course it was okay that they crashed with him. However, out of all of them, Eddie was probably the one he was closest with, and  _ he _ was the one who called ahead. Buck just thought that was funny, as if he would  _ ever _ turn him away. 

-

When Buck returned to the kitchen, Hen and Chim had already fallen into their typical flow of conversation. They were talking about some new show on Netflix that Twitter had become obsessed with. Buck could see it now, all of them crammed on his small sofa, eyes glued to whatever they decided to binge watch that weekend. 

He interrupted them as he sat down on one of the barstools with a sigh, “Well, at least  _ one _ of you had the decency to call.”

The pair turned towards him with matching arched brows and a simultaneous, “Huh?”

“That was Eddie on the phone… let’s just say, we’re gonna need to get more groceries,” Buck joked lightly. 

Hen and Chim looked at him with somber expressions. They both knew Eddie and how stubborn he could be. Leaving Christopher was a sore subject for the single father, so they knew it couldn’t be easy for him. They too were making sacrifices for the better of their families and could sympathize for what he must be feeling. The three of them sat, lost in thought mostly, for the next few minutes. 

“Hey Buck, look I’m-” a low voice began from the entryway. “Wait, what are you guys doing here?” Eddie finished, setting his bag by the door and making his way towards the trio, a muddled look on his face. 

“We’re also trying to keep from exposing our families,” Chim answered. “And I guess we all thought the best place to stay was with the guy who had the smallest apartment.”

That earned a laugh from the rest of them. “For real though, I have an open floor-plan, where the only room with an actual door is the bathroom,” Buck teased. “Let me remind you, that’s  _ one _ , as in  _ singular _ , bathroom.”

Eddie, Hen, and Chim all let out a collective groan. “Well, this should be fun,” Eddie sighed. 

“I hope you can keep the enthusiasm, because I think you’re stuck sleeping on the floor,” Hen muttered. 

“You know what they say, last one here’s a rotten egg,” Chim added, fist-bumping Hen. 

Eddie deflated a little at that. “You don’t have an extra mattress in this place?” he asked, turning to Buck. 

“Do I look like I’m made of money, Diaz?” Buck retorted, earning only a stare back from Eddie. “I’ll tell you what, we can either put a blanket over one the barstools,  _ or _ you can share my bed. Pick your poison.”

Eddie let out a comically big sigh, “Alright, but I like being little spoon.”

“I  _ too _ like to be the little spoon,” Chim quipped, gazing longingly towards Hen, who just glared back. 

  
Eddie was right, Buck thought.  _ This should be fun.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @118hasmyback


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning at Buck's loft! 
> 
> (aka, some fluffy nonsense just for you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for the great response to the last chapter :)
> 
> quick s/o to @descending-into-the-crazies on tumblr because I read the tags they left on my post about the last chapter and they were so nice and funny 🥺❤️ i appreciate you guys so much for always reading my stuff!!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated ❤️

~Hen POV~

A memory-foam, California King sized mattress, clad with a down feather comforter and a beautiful woman named Karen. 

That is what Henrietta Wilson finds herself missing this first night away from her family. Don’t get her wrong, she’s grateful that she has a place to rest her head. Buck’s place is just… not what she’s used to.

So here she is, wide awake, laying on a pull-out sofa bed, struggling to share a random throw blanket with an avid snorer named Chimney.

The hours seem to trickle by, and Hen tosses and turns for the majority of them. Just as she is about to close her eyes and will herself to sleep once more, she hears an alarm go off upstairs. She knew they had a shift later that morning, but she didn’t prepare herself for how much of an  _ early riser _ her host seems to be. 

She rubs the excess sleep from her eyes then grabs for her glasses on the nearby end table. Once she can properly see, Hen is greeted with her golden retriever of a friend bounding down the stairs. It’s about six am and the blond in front of her is already bubbling with energy. 

She decides to follow him into the kitchen, maybe some of his pep could find its way to her step. Buck is humming along to whatever is playing in his earbuds while filling up a water bottle. Once he spots Hen trudging over to lean against the counter, he perks up even more, if that’s even possible. 

“Morning!” Buck sort of whisper-shouted, most likely to keep from waking the two still sleeping men. 

She let out a hum in response, before yawning, “What are you doing up so early?”

“I always get up this early,” Buck said easily. “It’s the perfect time for a morning run. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” She replied. “Mama needs her coffee.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind, the offer still stands for tomorrow’s run,” Buck tossed over his shoulder, with a wink. Ever the charmer, that boy was.

And with that Buck practically bounced out the door. Hen took this as a moment for herself. She poured herself a cup of coffee and snuck out to the patio for a few minutes. Everything in the world is happening so fast and frantic, that time felt like it almost stood still in the calmness of Buck’s small outdoor area. The feeling of fresh air and the faint smell of coffee seemed to have grounding abilities. 

She thought about how lucky she was in this moment. Yes, she was away from her wife and kids, but at least they were healthy. At least she was healthy. At least she had a friend who welcomed her in with no hesitation. At least Buck had decent coffee at his place. You see, it was the little things in life that were keeping her going. 

Hen remained on the patio for the better part of an hour. This sliver of quiet in the morning served for a great opportunity to check in on her family unit back home. As it turns out, for every toss Hen made that night, Karen made a turn. Being apart was not the easiest for the couple, but that’s what facetime was for, right?

-

Karen cut the call after about an hour, as it was time to get Denny up and ready. He had online school starting today, something she herself would become acquainted with once her med classes began. There was a crash from inside the loft just as she took the final swig of her coffee. She thought she had left the chaos and noise of living with children at home, but these men were testing that theory. 

Hen pulled back the sliding door only to be met with Eddie and Chimney  _ covered _ in flour, measuring cups littering the countertops, and a skillet, freshly crashed on the floor. She had to fight the urge to just turn on her heels and rejoin the peacefulness of the patio. Instead she just shook her head in feign disappointment. 

“What the hell did you guys do?” She commented, looking around the scene in front of her. 

“Eddie here thought it would be a good idea to try and make breakfast for everyone,” Chim said, earning a glare from the man next to him. 

“Look, I just thought it would be a nice way to thank Buck for, you know, housing us during a global pandemic,” Eddie remarked, surveying the disaster that was Buck’s kitchen. “But now I can see what Christopher meant when he said I can’t cook.”

Just then, the door began to rattle, it was being unlocked. Buck was about to catch Eddie and Chim red-handed. The two men in front of her just stared at each other with wide-eyed looks, as if there was any chance in hell that this place could get cleaned up in a matter of seconds. 

All eyes snapped towards the entrance as the door swung open. Buck practically danced into the apartment, still humming along to whatever music he was listening to. He was going to realize something was amiss in 3… 2… 

“Good mor- Holy shit… Did a bomb go off in here or something,” Buck marveled at the scene around them, begrudgingly pocketing his earbuds. “Chim, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?”

Chim blanched at that, “Can we all take a moment to note how he blamed  _ me  _ right away?”

“To be fair, this is so something you would do… and the flour on your hands isn’t helping…” Hen commented. 

“And neither are you right now, Henrietta,” Chim shot back.

“Alright, in Chim’s defense, this was all my idea,” Eddie conceded. “I just wanted to make you a sort of ‘Thank You For Putting Us Up’ breakfast.”

Buck’s irritated expression softened instantly at that. He may not know it yet, but that boy is  _ whipped. _

“Well, I appreciate the sentiment,” Buck smiled, and if Hen noticed a slight tinge of red spreading on his cheeks, she kept it to herself. “What were you guys even trying to make?”

Eddie looked down in shame before uttering, “... omelettes.”

Hen and Buck looked at each other, both biting back laughs. It was so obvious that Eddie really tried, and Chim didn’t bring any cooking expertise either. They looked like kids who were just caught drawing pictures for their mom on the walls.

“Eds… omelettes don’t need flour,” Buck said softly, taking another look around. “You guys don’t even have the eggs out.”

They all began to laugh at that. “Okay, okay, we’ll clean this up and then maybe… you could make us breakfast? Maybe actual omelettes?” Chim suggested, trying his best to utilize his puppy dog eyes. 

Buck just sighed, although the grin on his face showed he wasn’t truly bothered by any of this. 

-

Within the next hour, the kitchen was gleaming and Buck was beginning to serve up their breakfast. They may not be the best cooks, but Eddie and Chim sure knew how to do their chores. And the best part? Hen wasn’t involved with the mess, so she just got to sit back with her second cup of coffee and let them know whenever they missed a spot. 

Being moms of two rambunctious children, the best meal her or Karen ever got in the mornings was usually a fistful of cheerios on their way out the door. Needless to say, Hen’s mouth was watering at the omelette and orange juice placed in front of her. They were all silent for a few moments, savoring the food Buck had prepared, knowing there was no alarm to interrupt their meal. 

“You know, I don’t know how you do it Eds,” Buck started. “Being a single parent is  _ hard _ .”

Eddie just looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow, mouth too full of egg to speak. 

“I mean you gotta make sure there’s a roof over everyone’s heads, that there’s always food on the table, not to mention keeping everyone out of trouble…” he continued, gesturing his fork between Eddie and Chimney. 

“ _ Ha ha _ , we’re not children, Buckaroo,” Chim said, trying to prove a point, but the way he talked with his mouth full said otherwise. 

“Yeah okay… and I’m guessing I have to drive us all to work today too?” Buck asked the group. 

Hen looked towards her fellow guests, all wearing the same sheepish smile. She noticed when Karen dropped her off yesterday, the lack of guest parking without an accompanying meter at Buck’s complex. None of them have their cars here. 

The blonde glanced at his watch, “Okay, shift starts in an hour, so we leave in thirty. If you’re not ready, I will leave without you. Got it?”

Buck is nothing if not a good sport, Hen thought to herself. She also knew, deep down, that he wouldn’t really leave without any of them. He was too kind a person to do that.

The group nodded. “Yes, dad,” Chim added, with the tone of an annoyed teenager. 

  
Today would be Hen’s first full day without her wife and kids. Though she missed them, in a weird way she still felt at home. Regardless of how crazy these men she was rooming with were, they were her family all the same. She was still surrounded by those she loved and who loved her right back.  _ Everything just might turn out okay _ , Hen thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> @118hasmyback


	3. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes home after a long shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you guys so much for reading :) 
> 
> This chapter is shows more buddie and has a bit more angst
> 
> and s/o to everyone who commented on the last chapter❤️you guys are what keep me going!!
> 
> Kudo/Comments are always appreciated ❤️❤️

~ Eddie POV ~

Seven days. That’s how long Eddie Diaz has been away from his son. 

It was like when Christopher went off to Summer Camp all over again. Except this time, Eddie was the one who left home. He left Christopher. Again. And you know what cut him right down to his core? He couldn’t even know for sure how long he would be away. 

If you had asked Eddie, say, five years ago, if he thought he was a good dad… He’d probably say no. There was a point in his life when he was afraid to be responsible for another human life. That’s why he left the first time. Because he was afraid. 

And if he thought about it too much, he would realize that’s why he left this time too. Fear. Although, now, it wasn’t a selfish fear. It wasn’t a fear brought on by his inhibitions. It was a fear that resulted from love. It was no longer a fear _of_ his son, but rather _for_ his son. 

The world was being taken over by a virus, and Eddie felt utterly helpless. He was a man that always demanded control of a situation, and the pandemic felt like a freight train crashing into his tiny family. As a first responder, facing possible exposure day-in and day-out, with an immunocompromised child, he had no choice. It wasn’t easy by any means, but if it would protect Christopher, Eddie could handle temporarily living in his best friend’s apartment. 

Nowadays, if you asked anyone in Eddie’s life, they would probably tell you that he was a great father. It was still a touchy subject for the man himself, however. He always felt like he wasn’t doing enough. Especially now. 

What he needed to realize was that he wasn’t alone. _Christopher_ wasn’t alone. They might not have each other by their side, but they had family at every turn. Christopher had abuela and Pepa to watch and obsess over his every move. And Eddie… Well, Eddie had the 118. He had a group of people that started out as his co-workers, and quickly turned themselves into lifetime fixtures. And for that, Eddie would be forever grateful.

-

Eddie was especially grateful for his found family today. 

They had just come back from a particularly rough call. They had lost someone today. The person had bled out just as they made it on the scene, which only made it harder. Luckily their shift was over, when they returned, meaning they could retreat to the safety and warmth of the loft. 

Buck was always the one who got hit the hardest by loss. He would never admit that, but the pain was written all across his face. His shoulders were tight and his jaw was clenched. Eddie ached to run him under hot water, in an effort to loosen even just some of the tension he had built up. 

As they were gathering their belongings from the locker room, Eddie made eye contact with Hen and Chimney from across the way. They were all thinking the same thing. He sent a nod their way as he walked towards Buck, who had his head down inside his locker. 

Eddie brought a hand gently to Buck’s shoulder, “Hey, let me drive tonight, yeah?”

Buck raised his head to meet Eddie’s gaze, his eyes looked clouded, his mind obviously somewhere else. He shook his head a little, as if that would part the fog of his thoughts, “It’s fine. I’m- I can drive.”

Eddie wasn’t buying it for a second. “Buck, I want to, okay?” he said softly, reaching for the keys dangling from Buck’s fingers.

“Besides,” Eddie continued, turning to address his other roommates. “It’s my turn to buy us dinner right? What drive-thru sounds good tonight?”

Hen and Chim walked themselves to where the two men were standing, small smiles adorning their faces. 

“I think our _gracious_ host should decide,” Hen suggested. 

Eddie could tell Buck still wasn’t fully present in the moment. He just shrugged slightly, saying, “I don’t care.”

“I think what he meant to say was, _In-N-Out._ Right?” Chim offered, moving to sling an arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “Some animal style fries and a couple chocolate shakes could do us all some good.”

-

There was one upside to living with Hen, Chim, and Buck right now.

Normally after a tough call, Eddie went home to a young son. A son who didn’t need to be berated with whatever he went through that day. Chris was just a kid. A kid who deserved to have a father who came home from work and helped with reading logs, and made dinner, and just… was a father. Not a sad and tired firefighter, but a dad. 

But now, he got to go home with other sad and tired firefighters, and he didn’t feel as alone in the world. They all knew what the other was going through. They knew to go easy on each other, and give space when needed. They also knew when it was important to talk about what they were feeling. 

But sometimes, like today, they just needed to gorge themselves on greasy hamburgers and french fries while something random played on the tv. Tonight was Hen’s choice to pick what they watched, so that’s how Eddie found himself watching his first ever episode of _RuPaul’s Drag Race._

“I don’t get it… they _all_ have to lip sync… for their life?” Eddie asked, genuinely intrigued by the show. 

“ _Yes._ ” Hen said exasperatedly. “Ru is bringing them in pairs, and then eliminates one of them, sending the loser to the ‘Porkchop Loading Dock.’ I don’t get what’s so hard to understand about it?”

“I don’t really get it either,” Chim mumbled to Eddie. “All I know is that Symone is… what’s the word? Serving? Symone is serving? Is that right?”

The group laughed at that. It felt good. Being able to come back from a draining shift and to just relax, eat, and not think too hard about anything. Eddie would feel bad later for thinking this, but it was nice to not be responsible for anyone other than himself for a few moments. All he had to do was sit back and listen to Hen talk about whether or not they would make good drag queens. 

“All I’m saying is that I think Eddie would make a beautiful drag queen!” Hen said at one point in the night, earning a scoff from Buck.

“He might be the prettiest,” Buck started, causing a slight blush to dust Eddie’s cheeks. “But _I_ would give the best performance.”

“You have a point… but I still think I could beat you in a lip sync if it came down to it,” Chim claimed, popping a fry into his mouth. 

“In your dreams, Han,” Buck slung back, provoking the man in front of him. 

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty,” Eddie teased. “... Just not as pretty as me.”

And at that, they were once again a mess of food wrappers and laughter. 

-

They were getting ready for bed, when the thoughts came trickling back in. Hen and Chim were sleeping downstairs, and Buck was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, leaving Eddie to tend to his mind. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Buck asked, walking into the room and settling on his side of the bed. 

“I don’t know, I’m just… thinking about the world. And how crazy everything is right now.”

Both men sat next to each other, staring into space ahead of them. Buck just nodded in agreement to what he had just said, silently urging him to continue. 

“This is going to sound stupid coming from me, but I think I’m just… scared?” Eddie phrased as a question, as if he was unsure of how Buck would think of it. 

“Eddie,” Buck said gently, softly placing a hand to his knee as if to get his attention. “It’s okay to be scared sometimes. Hell, I was scared on that call today. When in stressful situations, people get scared. And that’s _okay_.”

“I know, I’m- it’s just, Chris-” was all Eddie could offer in response before tears threatened to shake his voice. 

“-Is fine,” Buck finished his thought for him. “Eds, you have to stop killing yourself over these ‘what if’ scenarios, okay? Focus on the fact that he’s safe. That he’s healthy. And that _you_ are already doing everything in your power to keep it that way.”

People didn’t give Buck enough credit. He may not be married with children like most people in their circle, but he was one of the best people Eddie had ever met. The way that Buck could practically read his mind, pick apart his feelings, and talk him down all in a matter of minutes would forever amaze Eddie. Those abilities probably saved him from a small breakdown tonight. 

“I think there’s still a few more minutes before bedtime, you should probably go give a certain someone a call,” Buck said with a warm smile and a squeeze to his knee. 

“I think you’re right, but I’m not calling without his Bucky,” Eddie countered, causing the smile on Buck’s face to spread like butter. And if Buck’s hand lingered on Eddie’s leg, he didn’t mention it. 

Before clicking the call button, Eddie faced Buck once more, “Thank you by the way.”

“For what?” Buck questioned.

“For everything,” Eddie confided. “For housing us. For letting me sleep in your bed. For… well for just being there, I guess? I don’t know, I’m not great with words…”

“Eds… I’d do anything for you,” Buck said, making Eddie’s heart skip a beat. “And for those guys downstairs, but don’t tell them I said that, it’ll go straight to their heads.”

They shared a soft laugh. “But seriously, you and Chris are really important to me,” Buck said with earnest eyes. 

“And you’re really important to us,” Eddie replied. 

The exchange of words wasn’t exactly everything Eddie wanted to say to Buck, but in a way was just enough. As they went on to video chat with Christopher, Eddie could feel an itch somewhere in his body, nagging at the back of his mind. It wasn’t until a familiar hand found its way to intertwine with his, that he finally could pinpoint the location. 

And if Eddie finally followed up on his claim to wanting to be little spoon that night, that was between him and Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @118hasmyback


	4. Compare and Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a jog, a bag of chips, and some introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you guys for the response on the last chapter! Much love!
> 
> This one is a bit more Chim-centric :) Because I love him :)
> 
> I'm planning on working on some other stories, BUT I still plan to update this whenever I can!!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated ❤️❤️

~ Chimney POV ~

Chimney never really thought about how alike the Buckley siblings were. You see, he usually dwelled on their differences.

An amazing 911 dispatcher. A caring partner. A wonderful soon-to-be mom. A beautiful woman, inside and out. These were all things Chim used to describe Maddie Buckley, aka, his favorite person in the world. 

A decent firefighter. An annoying co-worker. A loyal friend. A soon-to-be uncle to his child. These were all things Chim used to describe Evan Buckley, aka, his _maybe_ fourth favorite person in the world- on a good day. 

If Buck was a golden retriever, Maddie was a cuddly kitten. If Buck was impulsive, Maddie was an over-thinker. If Buck was blond, Maddie was brunette. There were differing attributes galore. 

They had their similarities for sure, but Chim wasn’t prepared for the extent of said similarities. Chim first started taking note of them this morning. 

He was awoken around 6 am to Buck bounding down the stairs, prepping for his daily morning jog. _Difference_ . The young man was doing a little shimmy to whatever song was playing in his earbuds. _Similarity._ He then began to fill a water bottle with ice, because apparently water tastes best when it’s cold. _Difference_ (Maddie’s teeth were sensitive to cold) _._ He did this same routine, every single day, like clockwork. Surprisingly? _Similarity_.

Another set of steps bounding down the stairs shook Chim out of his spying stupor. Buck must have left something upstairs. What he wasn’t prepared to see was Eddie, clad in his own running gear, strolling into the kitchen. _How the hell did Buck rope him into one of his jogs_ , Chimney thought. 

He was awake now, so he decided to continue eavesdropping on the men in the other room. What can he say? He liked to be in the know.

From what he could hear, they were just making boring, light conversation. Buck was explaining the route they would take that spanned a few miles. Chim was just about to will himself back to sleep, as they debated what Buck would make for breakfast when they returned. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard something… interesting. 

“Oh my god, babe… your morning breath is terrible,” whispered Eddie. 

_Babe_? Chim was all ears now. He tried to crane his neck a bit, to get a better view of what was happening in the kitchen. He didn’t want to blow his cover, you know what they say about curiosity and what it does to the cat… But he needed answers.

He tilted his gaze in time to see Buck pulling back from a quick peck to Eddie’s lips. The two men breaking into a fit of hushed giggles. 

“Sorry, but I like to brush my teeth _after_ breakfast,” Buck muttered in response to Eddie’s comment. 

Chim’s eyes widened at what he just witnessed. They widened even further when he realized…“ _I like to brush my teeth after breakfast_ ” … _goddamn similarity_. 

His mind was so bursting at the seams with thoughts, that he didn’t even realize that the two men had slipped out the front door. He wasn’t sure if he could operate with the information that just happened to fall into his lap… and Chim was never good with secrets.

“Hen,” he whisper-shouted at the sleeping woman next to him. 

“ _Hen,”_ he repeated, this time with a poke and prod to her side. 

“What do you want,” Hen said groggily, yet with an edge.

“Okay, you know how Buck is always going on jogs?” Chim started. 

Hen just blinked at him in response, clearly not in the mood for his shenanigans this morning. 

“ _Well_ ,” he continued after a beat. “He managed to get Eddie to go with him, and- well- I saw them _kiss_.” 

Once again, Hen stared at him blankly. He was hoping for a grander reaction than that. Two of their friends were in some form of romantic relationship… that’s like, front page news for them. Chim did a little gesture of hands and eyebrows, as if to say _Why aren’t you freaking out with me about this?_

Hen sighed, “I saw them make out about two weeks in… you’re a bit slow on the uptake my friend.” As if sensing his disappointment, she added, “But if you go put on a pot of coffee, I’ll gladly gossip about _all_ our friends with you.”

Chim smiled at that. He knew they were best friends for a reason.

-

The team had another long shift. Everytime they sat down to eat, the alarm would blare, like a shrieking baby. Chimney just looked at it like practice for his impending fatherhood. But now, as they entered Buck’s loft, he could feel his stomach growl. So, he went in search of a salty snack.

“Edmundo- _whatever the hell your middle name is_ \- Diaz!” Chim shouted into the apartment, an empty bag of chips clenched in his hand. 

“Oh, we’re using full names now?,” Eddie said, setting his bag from the day down, begrudgingly turning to meet Chim’s outburst. “We just got home. What’s your issue, _Howard?”_

“This!” Chim exclaimed, waving the wrapper around wildly. “This is my issue!”

“A bag of chips?” Eddie asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what he did. 

“ _My_ bag of chips. That is now _empty_ ,” Chim challenged. “I know you ate them.”

Eddie just crossed his arms in response, giving him a look that was probably reserved for when Christopher tried his patience. Chim had to admit, it was kind of intimidating. He made a mental note of it for his future child.

“How do you know? Hm? No, tell me, _how_ do you know _I_ ate the chips?” Eddie asked, with that tone of someone who frequently dealt with a rambunctious 10 year old at home. 

Chim opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hadn’t been parented like this by someone in decades, and it was weird. “I- I don’t like what’s happening here,” he said, making a sweeping gesture in Eddie’s direction.

Buck walked into the kitchen right after that, so Chim seized his opportunity. “Buck,” he started, getting the attention of the blond. “Control him, _please_.”

The younger man stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. Between gasps of air he managed, “You- you think- you _really_ think that I have _any_ control over him?” He laughed again, this time Eddie joining him, “That’s really funny, man.”

Chim gaped at their shaking shoulders, whispering, “What is happening… I’m always right.”

“I don’t know what this is about…. But _I’m_ always right,” Hen declared, walking into the kitchen. “Ooh, Chim, can I have some of your chips? I’m starving.”

Chim’s eyes widened. He turned towards Eddie, who was now biting back a smug grin. If Eddie wasn’t currently dating the host, Chim would have petitioned to have him evicted from the household. But, alas. He would just have to point fingers and make snarky comments to convey his rage, something he was fairly good at.

He raised his finger, but was cut-off by Buck, “Enough about the chips! You guys shouldn’t be eating that junk anyways. I’m about to make us all a nice, balanced dinner, so maybe if we practice a little patience-”

Chim, Hen, and Eddie all let out a groan in response. Chim hated waiting.

Buck just stared back at them, “I know it's been a long day, but I need you all to realize that I cannot simply pull stuffed bell peppers out of my ass. Okay? So give me a few minutes. Go wash up.”

The three of them looked at each other, before collectively turning their heads to meet the gaze of their youngest friend.

Buck closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh, “Sounded like a dad, didn’t I?’

The group began to nod slowly. “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Chim started. “But, you might have to give me some pointers, Buckaroo.”

Buck looked at him for a moment before chuckling slightly, “Alright, enough jokes for tonight. Get out of my kitchen. Shoo!”

-

After being barred from Buck’s cooking station, Chim, Hen, and Eddie went about their evening routines. Eddie was taking a shower, Hen was catching up on some reading in her med school books, and Chimney was waiting for Maddie to get home from work. They had designated times to call each other, so they knew they were both free. 

He decided to do some thinking during his wait. Hen was right when she mentioned how calming Buck’s terrace could be. It wasn’t that big, but it was far from any major noise, which was all that mattered to him. It gave him a good space to reflect. 

He thought about what he said to Buck earlier in the kitchen. About him giving him pointers about being a dad. Chim would never admit this to his face, but that comment was less of a joke than he intended. Whether he knew it or not, Buck had good fatherly instincts. Aside from the fact that he is currently housing and feeding his three adult friends, there was Christopher. 

Buck treated that kid like he was his own. He talked to him like he was an adult. He didn’t treat him differently just because he has a disability. He made that kid feel special, while simultaneously saying no when needed. All of these behaviors came second nature to him. He was this way with not only Chris, but all the firefam kids. And for that… Chim was envious. 

Sure he could deliver a baby, or even check a kid out for life-threatening injury… but caring full-time for his own child? That’s something Chim never really thought was in the cards for him. To be honest, he never expected to fall in love and create a new life with another human being. He thought he’d always be the funny uncle or weird family-friend. 

But now… Now he had Maddie. He had someone who he fully trusted and loved unconditionally. He knew that she would always be in his corner, to pick him up when he’s down, to shed light on his darkest days. While he’d always have his doubts on whether or not he’d be a good father, he knew that he and Maddie were a good team. They’d navigate the crazy world of parenting together. And of course, their immense support system would always be there to catch them if they fell. 

His head was pulled from the clouds when a familiar ringtone cut through the hum of nature surrounding him. The contact picture smiling up at him made his heart flutter, just like the first time he saw that beautiful face. Despite being apart, the warmth of Maddie’s voice still found a way to wrap itself like a blanket around Chim’s shoulders. 

  
As they talked about their days, the chip debacle, potential baby names, and everything in between, Chim was able to lull himself into a state of security. He could do this. _They_ could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!!
> 
> @118hasmyback


End file.
